OMG! ROFL!
by denise-thusfar
Summary: The trio discover the uses of the chatroom.


random. i don't know. i just felt like it.

-----------

Hermione finished connecting the internet connection modem to Ron's computer. His Dad had gotten it from one of his studies of the oh-so fascinating muggle appliances, and gave it to Ron as a birthday gift. Of course, Ron was pissed off because he wanted broom equipment.

-- 

_( flashback)_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the burrow for summer vacation and for Bill and Fleur's wedding. After the wedding, Bill and Fleur went off to their honeymoon, Ginny was visiting Dean, George and Fred had to manage their shop, and Mrs. Weasley had gone with Charlie to a relaxing spa vacation(her birthday gift). Mr. Weasley was the only person with them._

_" Happy Belated Birthday, Ron!"_

_Mr. Weasly handed Ron a huge computer monitor and Ron almost fell over from the weight._

_" Uh, what is it?"_

_" It's called a compooter. Muggles use it to organize their files and communicate. I'ts very fascinating, really. You see, you tap these buttons with letters on it, and the letters appear on the screen," Mr. Weasley explained._

_" Thanks, Dad," Ron said weakly._

_" What the hell do I do with it?" he muttered to Harry._

_Hermione giggled and and picked up the computer keyboard and mouse while Harry set the actual Computer down beside the monitor. _

_" It's called a _computer_, Mr. Weasley. Me and Harry will take it to Ron's room and we'll explain everything to him," Hermione said._

_Mr. Weasley nodded. " Thank you, Hermione."_

_They took all the computer stuff up the stairs and in Ron's room. _

_" Honestly! I thought he would give me something I would actually use! I don't even know what the damn thing is," he said, almost tripping over the keyboard wire._

_Harry put the monitor on Ron's desk and placed the computer beside it._

_" It's better than socks, Ron, believe me."_

_Hermione made her way over to the computer and started examining it as Ron and Harry plopped down onto the bed. She pluggled the monitor in the electric outlet and did the same with the computer. While pressing the power button, she grabbed for the mouse and keyboard._

_" Hey! It works!"_

_Ron got up and examined the computer. _

_" It's weird."_

_Hermione plugged the mouse and keyboard intot he USB outlets and then sat down on a chair in front of the desk._

_" I'll get everything ready for you, Ron. You just watch."_

_The monitor showed a flower patterned backround with just one item on the desktop._

_" You have internet! YAY!" Hermione squealed with glee._

_Harry and Ron looke at her weird._

_" What was that for?" Ron asked._

_" I can teach you how to communicate with me and Harry without using the telephone. The last time you used the telephone, it was quite disastorous."_

_Ron nodded, obviously not getting anything she was telling him._

_(end flashback)_

" Okay, Ron. This is the internet modem. I just installed it, so you don't need to touch it." said Hermione.

Ron nodded and walked back to the bed and sat next to Harry.

Hermione double clicked on the internet icon.

" This is the internet. You can go to different websites to look at different things. If you want to see a certain thing, you can go to Google, or another search engine," she said while a window popped up on the screen.

She clicked on the adress bar and typed something in.

" This is AIM. It's a chat room where you can talk to your friends. If you want to tell us something, you type the sentence out on this keyboard and press this button to send it." She pointed at the ' ENTER ' button.

Ron looked confused.

" Okay then. I'll show you an example."

She signed onto her AIM and saw that one of her old friends was online. She double clicked on his screenname and a chat room window popped up.

-----------

**kidd krazy: hey, 'mione! havent talked to u in a while. where u ?**

Hermione smiled and called Ron and Harry over. They watched in awe, and Ron was trying to learn anything he can.

**randumbbookworm: im at a frends house. i miss you! how r u?**

**kiddkrazy: im ok. i have summer skool, so that sucks. but other than dat, im fine. how bout u?**

**randumbbookworm: im ok too. im having fun wit my frends. summer skool? that sucks. haha. good thing im smart)**

**kiddkrazy: haha. thx 4 rubbin it in my face!**

-----------

After the conversation was over, Hermione signed out and turned to Ron.

" Well? Did you understand how it works?"

Ron smiled and nodded.

" Make me one, okay, 'Mione? It looks fun."

Hermione grinned brightly.

She made Ron one AIM and wrote down his username and password on a piece of paper.

" Don't lose this, okay? You're going to need it. Whenever you want to sign on, double-click with this mouse on this icon. Then type this on the bar that says log-in and this on the bar that says password."

Ron nodded and tried it out.

Hermione sat down on the bed with Harry while Ron was practicing typing.

" So, how are you, Harry?"

" I'm good. It's been really fun for me here. The wedding was really cool," he said.

" It was so lovely! I cried!"

Harry laughed.

" You always get so worked up over these things, Hermione."

Hermione slapped him on the arm playfully.

" I wasn't the only one, Harry. I could've sworn that I saw a tear running down your face!"

Harry turned beet red and smiled.

" That was out of laughter. You should've seen how Ron was oogling over Fleur. He was drooling!"

" I'm right here, you know," Ron said from the computer.

" Yeah, we know, " Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

" Whatever."

-----------------------------------------

Hermione sat down at her computer desk and saigned onto AIM. It felt so good to be home again, even if she wasn't going to stay long. In two weeks, she would meet up with Harry and Ron and everyone else to search for the Hocruxes.

A bell binged from her computer speakers.

**potter415: hey, mione. **

**randumbbookworm: hey harry! how r the dursley devils treating u?**

**potter415: ok. theyre ignoring me, so i have nothing 2 complain about.**

**randumbbookworm: good. so, anything you wanna tell me?**

**potter415: yeah. um. this is hard to say, mione.**

**weasleyisourking: hey guys!**

**potter415: oh, hey, ron.**

**randumbBookworm: hey ron! what was it you wanted, harry?**

**potter415: ill tell u later.**

**weasleyisourking: did you guys see malfoy in diagon alley? i swear, he was wearing a dress!**

**--------------------------------------**

They spent the rest of the night bashing Malfoy, and then they finally said goodnight and signed off. Hermione jumped onto her bed and snuggled into her warm blanket. She contimplated on what Harry wanted. It concerned her sice he was going through a lot. She decided to put the thought aside for the next day, turned off her bedside lamp, and went to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

that sucked. hehe. tell me what you think

-lasthingfromsane


End file.
